


Gangsta's paradise

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gang Leader Josh, drug dealer tyler, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: It was Tyler's last job as a drug dealer and after it he's rich. Everything goes well but then a guy with a gun shows up and he wants Tyler's money.





	Gangsta's paradise

Tyler held the bag close to his chest. He felt like everybody's eyes were on him, but he didn't have the courage to look up. What if he made eye contact? It was dark, after midnight, but Columbus was still awake. Tyler was walking quickly, looking as innocent as he could. He felt like someone was following him, but he was probably paranoid.

He was glad the deal had been successful. This had been his last time dealing with drugs. The money he made was enough for a life without being afraid to not be able to affort the rent, or food or something else. Tyler always hated to be a drug dealer, but he didn't have a job and not enough money, so it had been the only way to survive. Over a year he had dealt different kind of drugs, only getting enough money to pay the rent and the food and some clothes. Tyler had waited one year fort the _big deal_ that would him allow to stop. And it happened only a few minutes ago. A big package with white powder for a bag full of money. He never got caught by the police, but he had always been afraid to get arrested.

Tyler walked faster and reached the parking lot. He stopped next to his car and fumbled with his key. He dropped it and when he wanted to pick it up, a foot stepped on it. Tyler looked up to the person who stood there. It was a guy maybe his age. He wore black clothes, a black leather jacket with one cut sleeve which showed his tattooed arm. The guy had a red mohawk and a nose ring and looked very intimidating. Tyler stood up quickly. He was a few inches taller than him, but the guy seemed way stronger than him.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked, trying to hide the bag behind his back.

The redhead smirked. "The bag."

Tyler shook his head and his eyes widenend when he saw a few more persons approaching the stranger. They stopped behind him. The redhead must be the gang leader. Tyler started to shake when he realized that this was one of the gangs that terrorized Columbus.

"No." Tyler's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but the redhead furrowed his brows and seemed suddenly very dangerous. "What?"

"I won't give you the bag." Tyler answered shakily. "It is mine."

The redhead looked at him blankly and reached into his pocket. Tyler froze when he saw the gun in his hand.

"I want to make this short." The gang leader said. "Give me the money or I'll shoot you."

Tyler closed his eyes. He couldn't give him the money. He needed it. "I won't." He tried to sound strong, but it was more than obvious that he was scared to death.

"Alright." The redhead said. He pointed the gun at Tyler and released the safety. Suddenly, a car entered the parking lot on the other side. Everybody turned. The gang leader gasped when he recognized the car.

"Police!" A guy yelled and turned. The gang started to run. The redhead took a step back, hesitating if he should shoot Tyler and take the money or run. He turned and Tyler grabbed the key. He opened the car quickly and jumped in, throwing the bag on the backseat. He shut the door and started the car.

Tyler stopped abruptly when the door of the front passenger's seat opened and the redhead jumped in.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Drive!" the guy yelled. Tyler hit the gas and drove through the entry of the parking lot. He driftet and reached the street where he sped up. The police car followed them with wailing sirens.

"Faster!" the guy shouted.

"Don't yell at me!" Tyler shouted back and rushed over a crossover. A few drivers honked, but Tyler didn't care. He drove as fast as he could, hands clutching at the steering wheel. He nearly hit a bus one time, but fortunately, he could avoid it. The redhead next to him was breathing heavily, wide-eyed. Tyler felt sweat dripping down his back. He was way too fast, all the street lights were blurry as he rushed through Columbus.

The police car chased them, but then, Tyler left it behind. He slowed down and drove through a dark neighbourhood. After a few minutes, he stopped behind a parking car and pulled the key out of the ignition. Both men were shaking and breahting heavily. Tyler swallowed when he remembered the guy next to him wanted to shoot him a few minutes ago. He turned his head slowly. The redhead had his eyes closed and Tyler saw drops of sweat on his temple. He gasped when he saw the gun resting in his right hand.

The guy opened his eyes when he heard Tyler's gasp. He looked at Tyler, then at the gun.

"I…" he said slowly. "Thank you…for…you know…saving me from the police."

Tyler blinked and didn't move, hands still at the steering wheel. The guy turned the gun in his hand and swallowed. "I think we're even."

Tyler kept silent. The guy opened the door with his left. "I'm Josh." he said and stepped out of the car. Tyler flinched when he shut the door and watched him when he disappeared in the dark without another word.

After a few minutes, Tyler sighed and drove home slowly, the bag with the money on the backseat, the memory of the shiny metal of the gun and brown eyes in his mind.


End file.
